Total Drama Crossover (Canceled)
by coolgirl526
Summary: 24 cartoon characters will compete for 1,000 dollars or what ever money they use! But the main question is who will be the one to win the grand prize and who will go home with (minor) injuries! REBOOTED.
1. Cast list

**Why hello and welcome! As you read in the title I am making a total drama crossover story. Thing is I have no idea who should be in it! Okay I lied I have only around four people planned. Any ways I need the last 20 people so I am open to suggestions! As I said what five words ago I have 20 slots open! I will accept those I feel would make the story interesting. Okay now for zee rules.**

* * *

 **1\. You can submit as many as you wish BUT I will only accept up to two.**

 **2\. I will only accept 2 people from the same show.**

 **3\. If the show has a reboot or a spin off I will need you to list what that is.**

 **5\. Bet you didn't just realize I skipped number 4 did ya! Okay getting serious.**

 **6\. Please refrain 'joke entries' or entries that aren't meant to be taken seriously.**

* * *

 **Okay I'm done. As I said I have five people planed out already so here is who's in already:**

Yumi Ishama - Code Lyoko (Me)

Courtney - Total Drama (Me)

Ulrich Stern - Code Lyoko (Me mostly cause I'm scared my friend will upset If I break them up...)

 **Okay I'm done. So send in those suggestions and I will get this story stated!**


	2. FINAL UPDATE!

**Wow we are finally here... The final update. Guys I am crying right I am so excited to start I have several alliances planed out ,challenges, elimination order started. One more thing I am sorry if you character didn't get in. And thank you guest for pointing out my spelling mistake even if I was just on letter off. And MrTempleGuy I already have a mainish antaganish and that's Ayano trust me she's is INSANE and not the good kind. Okay with out further to do I present the official TOTAL DRAMA CROSSOVER CAST LIST AND KITTEN GET OUT OF MY FACE! I DON'T NEED HELP TYPING! Sorry cat got in the way...**

Link - Legend of Zelda [I am going to use the Link from Twilight Princess] (Hoggoe)

Marco - Star vs. the forces of evil (MrTempleGuy)

Dan - Dan vs. (Several)

Hiro Hamada - Big Hero 6 (The Lizard King *Guest*)

Ice Bear - We Bare Bears (Guest)

Garnet - Steven Universal (Multiple People)

Zim - Invader Zim (Makeover Name *Guest*)

Dipper - Gravity Falls (Makeover Name *Guest*)

Raven - Teen Titians [NOT Teen Titians Go! I like to pertained that is a separated entity] (WhiteDiamondNinja8484)

Judy Hopps - Zootopia (ZooTopOfTheWorld *Guest*)

Edd - Ed, Edd 'n Eddy (several people)

Yoshi - Digimon Data Squad several people)

Ayano Aishi - Yandere Simulator (A friend of mine from school)

Sonata Dusk - My Little Pony Equestria Girls (erin05774)

Sammy - Total Drama (cartoonnetwork90sfan)

Deadpool - Marvel (TheMasterKat and Thunderfist)

Fluttrershy - My Little Pony (Guest)

Sunset Shimmer - My Little Pony Equestria Girls (boblane23p and erin05774)

Shaggy Rogers - Scooby-Doo Mysteries Incorperated (The Lizard King *Guest*)

Marinette - Miraculous Ladybug (Guest)

Adrien - Miraculous Ladybug (Guest)

Yumi Ishayama - Code Lyoko (Me)

Courtney - Total Drama (Me)

Ulrich Stern (Me)


	3. Welcome to your doom! Part 1

"Hello Total Drama fans! I'm Chris McLean with a brand new season! This time though we'll have 22 contestants from other worlds but don't worry we've brought back two of our older contestants. Everyone please welcome back Sammy and Courtney," Chris said standing on a dock on the one and only Pahkitew island. Just then a boat pulled up with two teenaged girls. One had neck length blond hair wearing a red crop top with a red mini skirt. The other had neck length brown hair with a gray and off white blouse with olive green cargo pants looking at a PDA.

"Hello girls welcome back!" Chris said with delight as the two girls stepped off the boat.

"Um, Chris are going to have to build our cabins again? And get our own food?" Sammy asked nervously.

"No, no. The producers had sent some new interns to make new cabins, a mess hall, and restrooms. So in other words they took the fun out of watching you all try to survive," Chris said with a shrug only to get a rock to the face causing both girls to bust out laughing.

"VERY FUNNY TABITHA! YOUR LUCKY I LET YOU KEEP YOUR BOW!" Chris yelled at an intern with black spiky hair with a black leather jacket and a silver bow slung over her shoulder who was also smirking at him.

"Strange I don't remember her," Sammy whispered.

"Yes all of our previous interns left. Apparently they didn't like the fact that the island could blow up at any point. Don't worry now, we removed all the robotic parts of the island including the self destruction part," Chris said addressing the two contestants "Anyway we lost enough time lets meet the new contestants!" Just then a boat pulled up with the 22 other contestants.

"Okay when I call your name come off the boat please!" Chris yelled over the chatter "Fluttershy."

Just then a small yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail with three pink and green butterflies on her flank stepped off. "Here!" she called waving a hoof. She grabbed her bag and trotted to the other two contestants,

"Wait a second we're competing against a Pegasus?!" Sammy said in shock.

"Oh don't worry she's not the only oddball this season!" Chris answered "Yumi Ishayama!"

"Here!" A Japanese teenaged girl with neck length black hair wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was shortened at the bottom with black pants.

"You do know how dangerous this show is right?" Courtney asked.

"Some of things I went through Chris's challenges don't scare me," Yumi stated.

"Anayo Aishi!" Chris called as another teenaged Japanese girl stepped off. She had black hair tied into a ponytail. She also was wearing a schoolgirl's uniform. She got off quickly shoving Chris in the shoulder.

"Hey! Rude," Chris Said looking at her.

Anayo only looked at him with a blank glance. The other competitors slowly began to scoot away from.

"Okay then. Sunset Shimmer!" Chris yelled. Just then a pale yellow teen girl with red hair and yellow highlights wearing a light blue tank short sleeved shirt with pastel dark blue pants, black boots and black leather jacket alone with in her left hand was a guitar case waved her hand. "Here!" She said coming off.

"Ah welcome to Total Drama Crossover, Sunset!" Chris said welcoming her "Oh and don't go all she-demon on us and try to enslave us. Okay?"

"That was a long time ago Chris," She said in a frustrated tone.

"Well can't be to careful. Deadpool!" Chris called. Suddenly a man dress in a full red and black spandex bodysuit bolted off the boat. "HELLO TOTAL DRAMA! Man it is _good_ to be here! And thanks TheMasterkat for suggesting me sweetheart!" Deadpool said blowing a kiss at the camera.

"Deadpool nice to have you here!" Chris welcoming the superhero "Hey loved the movie by the way!"

"Aw thanks man!" Deadpool said bumping fists with Chris.

"Sonata Dusk!" Chris called as Deadpool joined the other competitors. "Hi!" a pale blue skinned teenaged girl said cheerfully as she stepped off. She had long blue and navy blue hair and wearing a pink jacket with blue music notes on it over a pink tank top with a pale mini skirt and knee high boots.

"Oh no," Sunset groaned seeing her.

"You know her?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. She's is- or was a siren. She and two more tried to take over our school but me and my friends just barely stopped them," Sunset explained. Sonata ether didn't see her or choose to not acknowledged Sunset when she took her place with the others.

"Marinett Dupian-Chang!" Chris called looking back at the list of names of contestants.

"Here!" a teenaged girl with short blue-black hair in pigtails wearing a dark gray blazer with a white tee-shirt with pink pant that where rolled up at the bottom and pink ballet flats and over her shoulder was a pink purse and wore black earrings. She joined the other contestants she stuck her hand out to Anayo in a warm greeting. Anayo looked down at it coldly before making eye contact again. Marinett slowly took her hand away before giving a nervous laugh.

"Okay, Shaggy Rogers!" Chris yelled.

"Here man!" Shaggy, a young adult wearing a large green shirt with reddish brown baggy pants with sandy blonde hair and light whiskers on his chin said stepped off.

"Shaggy! Thanks again for taking a break from your mystery solving to come on the show," Chris said.

"Like no problem man! In truth it's been a little boring seance we left Crystal Cove," Shaggy said giving Chris a high five as he walked past.

"Ulrich Stern!" Chris called.

"Here," Ulrich a preteen boy with scruffy brown hair and wearing a dull green vest over an olive green tee-shirt and cargo pants. He walked down to the others. When he saw Yumi in the ever growing crowd he gave a friendly wave which she returned.

"Okay next is Judy Hopps!" Chris called.

"Officer Judy Hopps that is," Judy, an anthropomorphic bunny with gray fur and wearing a police officer's uniform said stepping off showing Chris her badge.

"OH MY CELESTIA!" Fluttershy squealed seeing Judy "AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST THING EVER!"

"Oh well you see were I'm from only other bunnies can call a bunny cute because when another animal dose it, it loses it's meaning," Judy explained.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't know!" Fluttershy apologized.

"Oh no no! It's okay. Many animals where I'm from don't know that," Judy said as she and Fluttershy took their place with the other contestants.

"Dipper Pines!" Chris yelled

"That's me!" Dipper a thirteen year old boy with vest over a dull orange tee-shirt and dusty gray-brown shorts said coming of the boat.

"Dipper welcome! Hope we can surprise you this season!" Chris said to him.

"Might be a bit hard after what happened in Gravity Falls," Dipper said taking his place with the other contestants.

"Zim!" Chris called.

Just then a small green skinned boy with an Elvis styled haired with a red stripped shirt walked off.

"You are Chris McLean correct?" Zim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that's me!" Chris said puffing out his chest.

"Good, I would like my thousand dollars please," Zim said calmly sticking out his hand.

"Um what?" Chris asked crossing his arms "I think you got it wrong kid. You have WIN the money. We aren't giving it away. It a show, not a charity."

"WHAT! You said in your fliers that we get thousand dollars for being on this putrid show!" Zim shouted.

"No it said 'Sign up and you _could_ win a thousand dollars," Chris said flatly.

"Then you can count me out _hu-man_!" Zim began to sweat in fear "I-I mean fellow hu-man."

"Sorry contract you signed permits you from leaving," Chris said pulling out a peace of paper "And unless one of you parents is a lawyer, you're staying."

Zim growled and stood with the others.

"Okay, Raven?" Chris asked.

Just then a teenaged girl wearing a dark blue cloak that covered her body with the exception of her face. She went right past Chris with out a word. She too took her place among the contestants.

"Alright then, Ice Bear?" Chris asked.

"Ice Bear is present," Ice Bear a polar bear said coming off.

"Are you going to talk like that for the entire season?" Chris asked.

"Ice Bear always talks like this," He said going to the others contestants.

"Okay then... Dan?" Chris called back to the boat.

Dan, an adult man with messy black hair and wearing a black tee-shirt with the word 'JERK' on it came off with a scowl on his face.

"Welcome to the show Dan-" Chris was then cut off.

"Shut it McLean! You know what you did!" Dan yelled at him jabbing his index finger in his chest.

"What?" Chris asked, severely confused on what Dan was speaking of.

"It's your fault my car is in the shop!" Dan yelled again "If your billboard hadn't been there to distract me I wouldn't have hit that tree destroying the hood and front bumper of my car! I could sue you right now if I wanted!"

"Hey now no need to bring the legal system in to this," Chris said starting to sweat "If you want we can pay for damages!"

"I don't want your cash McLean!" Dan shouted "I want revenge!"

"I hope everything is okay over here," a large women with cerise skin and wearing a full body suit said standing behind Dan with her arms crossed.

"Oh! Garnet! No no, nothing's wrong! Just an _unruly_ contestant," Chris laughed nervously. He gave Dan a sharp shove in the direction of the other contestants. Dan picked himself up and walked the others along with Garnet.

"Okay moving on. Hiro Hamada!" Chris called turning his attention back to the boat with the remaining contestants.

"Right here!" Hiro, a teenaged boy with messy black hair and wearing a red hoodie.

"Hiro! Kinda nice to have multiple heroes on hand in case something happens," Chris said.

"Nice to be here Chris," Hiro responded before joining the others.

"Alright then, Link!" Chris called.

"Wait do you mean-" Deadpool started. He was cut off as Link, an adult man with elf like ears and wearing a green tunic with a large sword strapped to his back stepped off. Deadpool let out a scream of joy before dashing to Link.

"Oh my goodness! Your _the_ Link, the hero of Hyrule!" Deadpool shrieked in joy.

"Deadpool! Down boy!" Chris said trying to calm the fangirling superhero. Deadpool gave a small whimper and he and Link took their places among the other contestants.

"Okay then moving on, Yoshino Fujieda?" Chris yelled.

"Right here! And just call me Yoshi," Yoshi a young adult with short magenta colored hair and wearing a pink tank top with a rounded collar and light blue capri jeans.

"Alright then Yoshi. Go and take your place with the others," Chris said. Yoshi walked in the growing group.

"Okay Marco Dez!" Chris called. Marco a Mexican teenager wearing a red zipped up hoodie.

"Marco, nice to have you here," Chris said.

"Nice to be here. It's a shame though Star wasn't accepted. She was really excited finding out about the show," Marco said with a tint of sadness in his voice. He too went to stand with the group.

"Okay Adrien Agreste!" Chris called. Adrien, teenaged boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes, immediately appeared with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Adrien! Nice to have you here. By the way your father's still sponsoring us, right?" Chris asked throwing his arm around Adrien's shoulders.

"Yes he is," Adrien responded. Chris smiled before lightly pushing Adrien to the rest of the group of contestants.

"Okay last contestant! Edd?" Chris called.

"Right here," Edd or Double D, a thin boy wearing an orange shirt and purple shorts as well as a black beanie on his head. He quickly grabbed his bags and quickly walked down the dock.

"Okay that's everyone!" Chris said "Now all of you follow me!"

* * *

Chris lead them to a fire pit with multiple logs as well as a podium. The most striking thing was a giant clear tube with straps.

"Here is where the bonfire ceremony will take place. Now this here-" Chris placed his hand on the tube, "-Is the Shoot of Shame. We had to get rid of the cannon as the producers thought it was inhuman way to get rid of the eliminated contestants. Now I hope all of you know the basics. When your voted off you can't come back. Unless we plan to make a second season."

* * *

" **Here is the confessional where you can talk about what your thinking of, Get something off your chest. Or talk trash your fellow constants," Chris said in the all to familiar outhouse.**

* * *

Soon he walked everyone to where the cabins where.

"Okay here is where you'll stay when you've been divided into teams. Same rules apply here. Boys one side of the cabin, girls other side. Now let's place you all in teams! When I say your name come be hind me. Sunset shimmer, Deadpool, Adrien, Ulrich, Courtney, Yoshi, Sonata, Raven, Zim, Ice Bear, Dan and Link. You are now as-" Chris then gave them a banner. It unfolded to reveal a rabbit in a dull green circle "-The Rabid Rabbits! And the rest of you are now know as-" He tossed them a banner as well revealing a squirrel in a pale blue circle "The Savage Squirrels!"

"The Savage Squirrels and The Rabid Rabbits? Those names are dumb" Anayo said.

"Hey I think those names are creative!" Chris snapped back at her "Now if you all could go to you cabins and unpack. Squirrels left, and Rabbits right. Rest up because your first challenge is coming up!"

* * *

 **IT'S UP! OH MAN IT'S HERE AND UP AFTER A SEVERAL GURGLING MONTHS OF WORK AND PAIN. Oh I hated writing this freaking chapter! I hate doing introductions. Now why did it take over 2 months to finish? I'm lazy. And this chapter was hard to write. (I'm manly scared I don't do a good job writing this and everyone in it) I don't like writing introductions really. It's hard and awful. But it's done. And now I'll get to work on the next chapter! SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!**


End file.
